Our Love Is Shinning When Our Future Begins
by CSCreations
Summary: Post season 6. Their future is finally getting started by a quiet moment in his ship and then in their home. This is what I was thinking for Emma's dress... Just a small fluff fic before I go to bed. Hope you like it!


And they were there. At his ship, putting his last things in the boxes. He would finally move in with his true love at their new home. He couldn't believe it , 2 days ago he was in the Underworld trying to get to her and now he is back in her arms. It was already sunset when started putting his last things on the boxes and the Jolly Roger was beautiful at sunset. The last beams of sun beaming on its full sails, the sea around it. The sea was colorful, painted with the yellow beams of the sun too making the sea so calm and quiet that only a small sound of waves was audible. He loved that sound. He closed his eyes to hear this sound for one more time and when he opened his eyes he saw something that captivated and infatuated him. It was her. Standing at the forecastle of his ship, her eyes closed as a small smile was on her beautiful red lips. Her hair, golden as ever like the beams of the sun, curled down while only two tufts were entwined on her hair. She was wearing a beautiful short white dress with anchors on it which was fitting her like a glove and it was showing perfectly her unique body. She was like a goddess fell from the sky but most importantly she was the woman he truly loved and she truly loved him.

''My love, can you come here? I finished packing'' Killian said and closed the last box. Emma smiled when he spoke to her and she went to his side.

''This is all your things? Not a picture frame or something?'' She said and looked at his stuff and then him.

''Well, I guess that I am not a sentimental time, love'' Killian said. Emma put her arms around his neck.

''I am really excited about this! Us in our home ready to build our future'' Emma said

''Me too, love. It seems like our future is begging right now'' Killian said and pressed a kiss on her beautiful red lips. When they stopped they were feeling each other's breaths.

''So, when we will get back to our big chamber I was thinking maybe…''Emma was saying or she was trying to say while Killian was giving small kisses to her lips.

''I can hardly wait for our future to begin, Swan'' Killian said

''So, let's start building it now'' Emma said, gave him a last kiss and then they took the last box and headed to their home.

When they arrived at their home, Emma closed the door and started kissing her loved one all the way through their bedroom.

''Killian, how long has it been since…''Emma said but Killian interrupted her by kissing her.

''A long time, that's for sure'' Killian said while Emma was unbuttoning his shirt and vest. When she did, he was now shirtless. Emma got undressed too from her dress and now they were both kissing each other's bodies passionately. They stayed a long time in their bedroom and only their screams were audible. When they stopped that marathon of making love they were just sitting next to each other with their hands around each other's bodies. Their only clothing was their white sheet.

''So, now did we just take the first step of building our future?'' Killian said and kissed her bare chick.

''Well, I think 5 times it's a good start'' Emma said with an arch smile and Killian smirked.

''I like the way you're thinking, my love'' Killian said while Emma's hand was caressing his chest hair.

''I love you so much'' Emma said while a tear was falling to her chick. Killian noticed it.

''I love you too, love but why are you crying? Did I harm you with my hook?'' Killian said pointing his hook.

''No! Just… I can't believe I have you in my arms again. I mean … you won't disappear if I blink right?'' Emma said

''No, my love. I am not going anywhere'' Killian said

''Killian, I have a confection to make'' Emma said, a familiar sentence to him.

''Most women do. So, what is it, love?'' Killian said

''When all this crisis ends, I want this place to be filled'' Emma said while she was leaning to his mouth.

''Filled with what, my love?'' Killian said with a sexy voice as their noses were touching each other's.

''With the sweet crying of our children'' Emma said and Killian took a step away from her.

''I am sorry, you don't want…''Emma said but Killian interrupted her by giving her a smile.

''I don't want our children to cry, Swan. I want them to smile all the time'' Killian said.

''So, you do want babies with me'' Emma said and smiled to him putting her hands around his bare neck.

''Of course I want, Swan but after we get wed'' Killian said

''Old fashioned, indeed. Okay then, Captain, it's settled. How many do you want?'' Emma said

''As many as we can'' Killian smirked.

''And what about when we grow old, and you will be still drop dead gorgeous and I will be a white- haired hag?'' Emma said

''Emma Swan, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world for me and as for my immortality… I talked to Tink and she gave me a potion that could make me grow old regularly'' Killian said as Emma was kissing his bare neck. When she heard those words from his mouth her face turned into a cogitative one.

''Why would you do that?'' Emma said

''Because I don't want to live longer than you. I can't live a day without you by my side. You are my light in my life , Emma'' Killian said and Emma, touched by his words she kissed every inch of his mouth with all her love for him. When they stopped they were both breathless.

''I will love you until my last breath on earth, Killian Jones'' Emma said.

''Aye , my love me too'' Killian said and kissed her bare shoulder. Emma started laughing.

''I can't wait for our future to begin'' Emma said laughing.

''Neither do I , My Swan, Neither do I'' Killian said and kissing her all the way down to their pillows again. Their future was just getting started.


End file.
